


Professor I'd like to f---

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren, M/M, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ridiculous.</p>
<p>Eren had a massive crush on his economics professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor I'd like to f---

It was ridiculous.

Eren had a massive crush on his economics professor.

He was very much aware that there were many lecturers more suitable as an object of adoration. Adorable tiny Ms. Ral getting all fired up while talking about marketing. Smith, who was not only the microeconomics professor, but also the dean. But no, Eren had to sigh whenever he heard Levi Ackerman’s deadpan voice. He wasn’t even enthusiastic about the course he was conducting. He looked perpetually bored or unimpressed by his student’s stupid questions.

Yet somehow his wit and sarcastic comments made Eren’s heart flutter whenever he heard Ackerman verbally crushing a smartass trying to prove him wrong.

Eren liked it the most when that smartass was Jean Kirstein. Fucking Jean Kirstein, who not only knew about Eren’s embarrassing crush, but also made it a point to prove Eren that he’s so much better than Levi Ackerman. And that is the reason Eren should go on a date with him.

Yeah, he might not have a chance at dating his hot professor, but that’s not equivalent to dating not-so-hot guy sitting next to you in econ lectures. Also, Eren was not going to give up. He would somehow impress Ackerman.

Maybe he should learn their econ textbook backwards. Would that impress him? Well, it would definitely be easier than trying to understand it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to comprehend if he actually listened during lectures instead of contemplating how good Mr. Ackerman’s ass looked in those tight, white pants. Eren hoped that he could wipe the board forever.

“Stop drooling, Yeager.” he heard a whispered comment way to close to his ear. He rolled his eyes, not even looking at Jean.

“You’re hopeless, man…” he heard muttered words and then a slightly more enthusiastic question. “How about a little bet?”

“What bet?” he glanced at Jean, competitivness and curiosity stirring inside him.

Jean stalled a little with answer, maybe basking in Eren’s attention on him, maybe waiting for their professor to focus on his notes.

“If I ask him a question that he answers incorrectly, you’ll go on a date with me.”

Eren cringed a little, ready to tell him off, but to his horror he heard monotonous voice of his dreamy Ackerman and Jean’s eyes glinting mischeviously.

“Are there any questions?” the standard question he was asking every time at the end of the lecture and Jean was already opening his big mouth-

“Sir, do you think Eren will go out with me tonight?”

Eren was rarely speaking up in those classes. He was just happy to admire his professor from afar, salivating a little, fantasising a little. He definitely didn’t want to catch his attention with a stupid question from Jean Kirstein. He really didn’t want Levi’s unimpressed stare on him, thinking that he’s just another guy goofing off instead of listening to him… (except he wasn’t really listening- well, he was listening, but not really understanding.)

“No, Kirstein, he won’t. Any other questions?” he glared at the students, his eyes stopping on Eren for a moment longer than on other people. “In that case, class dismissed.”

Eren felt like a bag of ice just landed in his stomach and he just elbowed Kirstein, who was trying to somehow sneak his hands to Eren’s waist. He grabbed his things and hurried to the front of the room, determined to… he wasn’t sure what. Convey to his hot professor that he was definitely not fucking/meeting/disrupting his classes with Kirstein?

“Sir, I-” oh fuck, Eren’s brain froze for a fraction of a second, his eyes were even bluer up close. “I wanted to apologize for that last question…”

“Why?” one perfectly trimmed eyebrow rose and Eren was internally screaming because of that man’s beautiful face. “That wasn’t even your question, Eren.”

Eren’s brain short-circuited, because he was pretty sure Levi never called his students by name. That was also the reason he had no idea how to react when Levi came closer to him, his next words intimately murmured in the same, a little bored voice.

“I also answered it truthfully. You’re not going to spend this evening with Kirstein.”

“N-no, sir?” Eren wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was too high on smell of Levi’s cologne to properly analyse what he was hearing.

Levi smirked and Eren’s heart stuttered.

“No, because tonight you’re going to eat dinner with me.”


End file.
